


the little things

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji comes home from an exhausting day at work and is reminded how deeply in  love he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxicPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/gifts).



Keiji opened the door to his and Tetsurou’s apartment with a tiny tired sigh.

As he slipped out of his shoes and coat he heard chuckles from the living room. Apparently Tetsurou was already home and not alone.

Company wasn’t unwelcome in Keiji’s eyes most of the time, but today he was exhausted and just wanted to curl up on the couch, drink some steaming hot tea and maybe snuggle a little with Tetsurou. He probably would have to switch to burrowing under the blankets of his bed on his own today. Sigh.

“Keiji? Are you home?”

“Yes, I’m home,” Keiji sighed as he entered the living room.

On the sofa sat Tetsurou and Bokuto, both with a bottle of beer in hand and turned towards each other. They had apparently been absorbed in a conversation, but as Keiji entered Tetsurou lifted his head from the backrest of the couch and smiled at him. Bokuto followed suit and grinned.

“Welcome home, sweetiepie.”

“Yeah, hi Akaashi!” Bokuto called and took one last swig from his beer before putting the bottle on the coffee table.

“Good evening, Bokuto.”

Tetsurou frowned as he took in Keiji’s figure, the tilt of his head and slant of his shoulders.

“Are you alright, Keiji?” he asked and put his bottle down as well, moving to get up off the sofa.

Keiji stopped him with a wave of his hand.

“I’m just a bit tired, will lay down for a little. I hope you don’t mind, Bokuto.”

Bokuto jumped up from the couch and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi, I’m just gonna go. Ya look like ya need to cuddle with your hubby!”

Tetsurou kicked him in the back of the knee from his place on the sofa but only countered the comment with a quiet _Hey!_

Bokuto made his way to the door quickly, not at all fazed by the kick, and was out of the apartment in a flash. Neither Keiji nor Tetsurou were even able to say more than _goodbye_ before he was out of the living room and they heard the apartment door fall closed behind him.

Keiji smiled as he watched the empty space Bokuto had just left behind. He knew them both too well, instinctively cleared space he knew Keiji and Tetsurou needed alone for the moment and inserted himself back in when he knew he could.

And promptly reminded them how he was the one responsible for their relationship and that they should be infinitely thankful for all his effort in bringing them together. It just got more and more absurd as the years progressed and his accomplishments faded to the past.

Tetsurou got up from the couch and made his way around the coffee table towards Keiji, who still hadn’t moved from his place.

“I think he’s right, though. You need cuddles,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Keiji’s shoulders.

Keiji hummed and rested his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck, breathing in his scent. A scent that reminded him of something fresh, something new but even more so of protection, of home.

He slung his arms around Tetsurou’s waist and smiled. The feeling of his world slotting back into place -- right where it belonged -- left him a bit dazed, convinced that he was right where _he_ belonged, here in the arms of the man he loved.

“Even if I’m not your hubby,” Tetsurou sighed and buried one of his hands in Keiji’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp exactly the way he liked it.

Tetsurou was always doing this, these little things that conveyed his love so much more than the grandiose gestures he sometimes let himself get carried away with.

He would get up earlier in the mornings to wake Keiji with an already brewed cup of coffee because he knew that Keiji hated mornings but loved the smell of coffee and the promise of wakefulness it brought with it. Tetsurou wasn’t much of a morning person either but he just did it, without ever being asked for it.

Or when they were out together, he’d walk on the sidewalk on the side closer to the road, let Keiji take the window seat on the train or hold open doors for him. He’d vacuum the apartment while Keiji was out because he knew Keiji disliked the sound of it or hang the fitting socks next to each other on the clothesline because that was the way Keiji had learned it.

When he was busy with work, sitting at his desk and Keiji was home himself puttering around occasionally commenting on his task, Tetsurou would hum because he was still conscious of Keiji’s presence. Not one day would pass without Tetsurou’s affirmation that Keiji was cherished and loved, welcome in Tetsurou’s life.

Of course Keiji did his best to reciprocate. He was just as much in love as Tetsurou was -- has been for years -- but Tetsurou’s aptitude for simple gestures eluded him.

“You would be though, if you could,” Keiji whispered to the skin on Tetsurou’s neck.

“Your husband? Yeah.”

Tetsurou sighed and began slowly swaying on his feet, moving Keiji with him to the beat of music that was only in his head. When Keiji lifted his head to lay his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder, he turned and pulled back so he could kiss Keiji’s forehead tenderly.

Keiji looked up, into Tetsurou’s eyes, dark and full of love.

“And I would be yours. Isn’t that enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest thanks go out to Gin for giving me this absolutely sweet prompt and to Marge who graciously betaed even though she was just as busy with her own submission.  
> You are the best!


End file.
